deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stilt Man vs Kite Man
Description The biggest dispute of all will finally be resolved, Kites vs. Stilts. Today we will see the epic battle between the two masters of these arts. You thought that Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki was the battle between the patents? You have not seen anything. Interlude (*Cues: Opening currently*) Wiz: Many people don't take it into consideration, but creating a villain theme can be complicated. It can represent something tragic about its past, it can put all its evil arts under a theme or it can represent the object they have in life. Boomstick: Or you can go the easy way. Go to a store, see the first shit you find and put 'Man' on the end. Wiz: Like Kite Man, Gotham's flying threat. ' Kite Man flies to Death Battle.jpg|'Kite Man flies to Death Battle''' ' '''Boomstick: And Stilt Man, The high threat of San Francisco. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.' ' Stilt Man raises Death Battle.jpg|'Stilt Man raises Death Battle''' ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... '''a Death Battle.' Stilt Man Kite Man Wiz: After The Riddler escape from the GCPD, he hear about a seemingly inconsistent string of murders committed by the Joker, the Riddler visited the clown, telling him he deduced that he had lost his ability to laugh and suggested teaming up to take down Batman would be just what he needed. However, the Joker didn't find this offer funny and shot Nygma in the stomach, beginning the event that would later be called, "the War of Jokes and Riddles", A gang war between the two biggest villains in Gothan that would have a great ramification in the- Boomstick: I'm sorry Wiz, I'm confused, what do all that have to do with Kite Man? Wiz: I am getting to that. In the middle of all that, there was Charles Brown. Boomstick: Charlie Brown? Wow, he must have been bullied at school. Wiz: Charles was just a common person with a failed marriage that ended up on the Joker's side just because he was recruited to handle the Jokermobile areodynamics. Even with that, all he wanted was to be a good father to Charlie Jr. and fly Kites with him. Boomstick: Well, but this is Gotham, so Batman forced Brown to make a meeting with the joker in an attempt to end this war. But the Riddler found out about that and threatened Chuck to spilled the beans or Charlie jr. would be hurt, but before Chuck could do anything, Riddley had already poisoned the kite rope that Charlie jr. used to play all the time, killing the kid. Wiz: This angered Brown and he did what anyone in Gotham would do in this situation, design a costume and become a supervillain, now Charles had decided to join the Joker's side in the war under the name of; Kite Man. Boomstick: And from that day, Charlie began a life of crime, and Kites, many Kites. Wiz: As you can imagine by the Name, the main form of transportation of Kite Man is a Kite-shaped glider. He has many of these, he has a special glider that he can completely control using Jets and compressed air, a smaller glider that is activated quickly with a button on his suit, a normal-sized glider and a kind of giant kite thing to carry more people. ' Kite Glider.png Kite Opening 1.png Kite Opening 2.png Kite Opening 3.png Big Kite Tlider.png Kite Plane.png ' Boomstick: And like every good Batman villain, he has a lot of shit that is there for his theme, like Kites that launch explorations and nerve gas, Kite that can become fireworks, a blinding flash bulb Kite, a Net Kite and surprisingly things that don't They have the Kite theme like gas bombs and a gun. Yeah, a real gun, wait, Where does he get the money for all that? Launch kites 1.png Launch kites 2.png Kite fireworks.png Light kite & Kite trap.png Gas grenades.png Kite man gun.png Wiz: I don't know, maybe from the same place where he takes it out to pay it to his Goons. Boomstick: Wait, are there people who want to work for him? wow, that's the weirdest thing we've seen in this analysis so far. ' Kite-man's Goons.png Recruiting Goons 1.png Recruiting Goons 2.png Recruiting Goons 3.png ' Polls Who are you rooting for? Stilt-Man Kite-Man Who do you think will win? Kite-Man Stilt-Man If this fight had a Death Battle score... Pre-fight Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Kevineitor2003